Jaune Arc - Champion Fossil Fighter
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Story summary inside. From the title, need I say anything else?
1. Chapter 1

_**After thinking long and hard about what to do about this, I came to the decision that I wanted to post a story for this particular scenario. The summary should be plenty self-explanatory, but you should enjoy the show anyway.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, and I don't own Fossil Fighters!***_

* * *

 _ **Summary: After being expelled from Beacon due to his forged documentations, Jaune Arc leaves the four kingdoms altogether, choosing to instead leave to an island of prehistoric power. Armed with Medals that can resurrect ancient creatures from Prehistoric Times, he competes in a tournament to bring about who he truly is. But with the BB Bandits on the prowl, along with his former friends and comrades trying to bring him back to Remnant against his will, can he find the peace he so desperately craves?**_

* * *

"T-Rex!" = Normal Speech

 _'V-Raptor!' = Thoughts_

 **"Nychus!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **An Arc's Adventure Begins - A Simple Questionaire!**_

* * *

"As we near our exciting destination, Vivosaur Island, please enjoy this informative video." said a man's voice.

As the screen changed from a simple black screen to vivid color and images, we see a video being played where it first shows an island that has the distinct shape of a Theropod Dinosaur's head. Moving away from that, it begins to feature all sorts of people and… what's this? Living breathing Dinosaurs? Being brought into battle using MEDALS?! Good heavens!

"Vivosaur Island is an island resort run by the Richmond Foundation! The biggest attraction on Vivosaur Island is Fossil Stadium and the Fossil Battles that are fought there."

On one team there are Dinosaurs from each era in history, ranging from the early Triassic Period to the mid Jurassic Period, followed by the late Cretaceous Period all the way to the Pleistocene era. And all of the creatures battling were Dinosaurs and the like.

Prehistoric creatures such as Allosaurus, Pteranodon, Triceratops, Wooly Mammoths, Smilodon the Saber-Tooth Cat, and even the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex! A truly breathtaking sight.

"Dinosaurs of the ancient past are revived with greater powers than ever and sent into battle!"

The scene in the video shifts to a fight featuring a Tyrannosaurus Rex facing off against a towering Brachiosaurus. T-Rex manages to avoid being crushed under the Sauropod's massive weight by leaping back with surprising agility for a Dinosaur of T-Rex's stature, and does something the viewer didn't expect.

IT BREATHED FIRE FROM ITS MOUTH AS IF IT WERE SOME KIND OF DRAGON! WHAT THE DUST IS THIS?! And why can't Crocodiles do that? Someday, apex lizard. Someday.

"The power! The savagery! The drama! Thrilling in every way, every time! And to those who want to do more than just watch, training is available to become a Fossil Fighter. Fossil Fighters dig their own fossils, revive their own Dinosaurs, and fight their own battles! If you've dreamed of rising through the ranks to become a Master Fighter, dream no longer!"

The scene then shifts to a picture of a group of these Fossil Fighters standing outside the Fossil Stadium in various poses. One was a samurai, and another wore a mask resembling a T-Rex head.

"Yes, yes, YES! This is the start of an extravagantly exciting and fabulously fantastic adventure!"

The video fizzles out and the scene then shifts to a red and orange motorboat that was moving across the seas without any trouble whatsoever. No attacks from aquatic Grimm, no giant monsters, just the high seas and the foamy waves.

The captain laughed once the video was done and began to speak to his only passenger.

"After watching that video, I'll bet you can hardly wait to get there." he said.

"You said it! I've been waiting for this for a long time now!" replied the voice of a young man.

From the sound of the voice we can safely assume that this guy is no older than seventeen years at most. But we don't know what he looks like yet.

"Wait, let me guess - you're on your way there to become a Fossil Fighter?" the captain asked with a grin.

The young man seemed to become sheepish from the tone of his voice with this question.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked.

The captain gave a hearty chuckle at the lad's attitude. But it was all good-natured and not in any way meant to make fun of him.

"Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before! But it says a lot about you, lad. It takes bravery to go all the way to Vivosaur Island on your own." He replied as he introduced himself. "I'm Captain Travers. What's your name, young man?"

"My name's Jaune. Short, sweet, easy to remember." the young man replied.

"So they call you Jaune, eh? Like the old warrior, Joan of Arc? That's a great name! I can easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Jaune." said Travers. "If you're out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine you're a big fan of Dinosaurs, right?"

Jaune simply nodded in response from offscreen. This seemed to make Captain Travers smile even wider. It was always refreshing to find youths from Remnant who weren't all about guns and blowing shit up for cash.

"Well, I have a few questions about them that I'd like you to answer. Which do you like better, carnivores or herbivores?" Travers asked.

Jaune didn't even need to think about this.

"Carnivores. They might look like big, gaping mouths with teeth, but they're actually some of the smartest creatures to have ever lived on the earth before we humans came along." Jaune said.

In response to this new information, Captain Travers asked "So do you like big, strong carnivores or the small and quick type?"

Once again, Jaune didn't need to think.

"Big carnivores. They may be slower than most Dinosaurs, but they're by no means any less destructive!"

And in response to this answer, Travers asked his final question.

"Between these two big carnivores, which do you like better? Tyrannosaurus, the fiery king of all Dinosaurs! Tarbosaurus, the purple-skinned jaws of death! Which one then, huh?"

Jaune seemed to get a big grin as he still didn't need to think about his answer. He knew this one by heart, because he always loved this Dinosaur ever since he was a little boy.

"Tarbosaurus! He's been my favorite since before kindergarten!"

"Ah, so you're more of a Tarbosaurus type, eh?" Travers asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "I'll remember that. The Tarbosaurus fan, Jaune."

He would have asked more, but he spotted something getting closer in the distance. Both men grinned even wider as they realized what it was. Their chosen destination. A destination full of wonders, joy, friendships, and of course - Dinosaurs!

"Ah, looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **This chapter was more of a prologue, so that's why it's so short. However, you should know that I seriously thought about making Jaune a fan of Tyrannosaurus or Maiasaura, but then I thought - "You know what? Tarbosaurus doesn't get enough love. I'm giving Jaune him!" Anyway, please be sure to tell me your thoughts on this story in the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And flames will be fed to Tyrannosaurus Rex. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YEEEEEE-HAW! I knew this story combo was a good one! Now before we get into the story this time, I'm just letting you all know right now that this story's plot will follow a combination of the game AND the manga. Hopefully this satisfies all members of the audience depending on your preference. But now, I'd like to answer some of the reviews I got for the previous chapter.**_

* * *

 _campione278: nice story,_

 _ **Aw, why thank you, random citizen!**_

 _Raptorex (Guest): Raptorex:F*** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I have been waiting for a good Fossil Fighters and RWBY crossover like this one for WAY TOO LONG! Promising prologue, good writing, all the elements are here for a good story! All I got to do is wait! Have a nice day._

 _ **Well I certainly wasn't expecting such a vividly written review for my story's prologue. But thank you very much for your kind words. I'll do my absolute best to try and make sure this story continues to live up to your expectations.**_

 _Darren Grey: PLEASE MORE! I'VE PLAYED ALL THE FOSSIL FIGHTERS GAMES AND I NEED THIS!_

 _ **OKAY, YOU GET YOUR WISH! WHY ARE WE YELLING?**_

 _Raptorex (Guest): Raptorex:Also, lemme guess. Jaune gets INSANELY LUCKY and finds a Tarbo skull in Greenhorn plains, am I right? And if you didn't know before, yes there is an INSANELY rare chance of finding Tarbo fossils in Greenhorn plains!_

 _ **HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THIS?! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE IN GREENHORN PLAINS WHEN I PLAYED THE GAME AND NEVER FOUND ANY TARBO BONES! Where did you find them?**_

* * *

 _ ***I still own nothing pertaining to Fossil Fighters or RWBY!***_

* * *

 _ **A Warm Welcome - Fossil Center And Hotel Check In!**_

The boat pulled up to the harbor on the island allowing Jaune to get off. Now that he is, we can actually see what he looks like. He's not exactly muscular by any means, but he's not scraggly either. He has messy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and his skin is a light tan. He wears an outfit that seems appropriate for a future Fossil Fighter consisting of a purple shirt with dark blue trim on the neck and bottom, a pair of dark blue shorts, purple and blue shoes that if you look close enough you can see the words 'left' and 'right' written on the soles, and a pair of dark blue gloves.

"Well, this is where we part ways, Jaune. Good luck becoming a Fossil Fighter." said Captain Travers.

"Thanks, Captain. Something tells me I'll need all the luck I can get." Jaune replied.

He began to walk down the pier to the actual port and was surprised to be met by two women who looked like they could pass off as twins. However, there are some noticeable differences between the two. One is wearing a uniform that is a combination of yellow and dark blue with light blonde hair, the other woman wears a uniform that is pink and light blue while her hair is more auburn.

The two were smiling at him and seemed to be friendly enough, but Jaune wasn't too sure. It seemed odd to him that they'd appear just as he'd gotten off the boat.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the Dinosaurs of ages past lie asleep as fossils in the ground." said the blonde woman, welcoming Jaune.

The brown haired woman stepped up and said with a sweet voice "Yes, welcome!"

"My name is Beth, and this is my coworker Sue. We work here as support staff at the Fossil Center of Vivosaur Island." said the blonde, introducing herself as Beth and her auburn haired counterpart as Sue.

Jaune smiled back as he could now fully tell that these two are not a threat.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you! My name's Jaune, and I'm here to become a Fossil Fighter!" he greeted as he shook hands with the two. "Would it be too much trouble to ask for a small tour around the area? Because I have no idea how to get around this place."

Beth laughed in response to his question and nodded in affirmative.

"Of course, Jaune. We'd be happy to give you a tour." Beth replied. "Where we're standing right now? This is Vivosaur Harbor, Vivosaur Island's only port. New people like yourself arrive every day. Some are just fans of Dinosaurs, but some are new Fossil Fighters in the making!"

Sue stepped up and added on to the conversation.

"As Beth mentioned before, we work here as support staff for the Fossil Fighters." Sue said.

"Whoa! You guys have some of the coolest jobs in the world, being able to watch Fossil Battles every day!" Jaune exclaimed before asking "So how do I become a Fossil Fighter?"

"To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Doctor Diggins." Beth said. "To get to Fossil Center…"

She and Sue turned around and gestured to a dome shaped building at the end of the main road.

"Just go right up this path, straight ahead."

Jaune nodded in thanks as the two women turned back to him. But before he could go anywhere, a new person made themself known.

"Whew! So much to do, so much to do…" gasped a male voice that sounded slightly nasally.

An anime question mark appeared over Jaune's head as he, Beth, and Sue turned around to try and find the source of the voice to be a dark skinned man with seafoam green hair wearing a white lab coat, a cyan and coral orange colored shirt designed in horizontal stripes, dark orange cargo shorts, a pair of glasses, and a pair of sandals.

"No, that's not it… Hmmm… No, that's not it, either…" he mumbled to himself.

The man seemed to be overwhelmed with work as he was trying to figure something out while holding onto a wooden clipboard. Quite different from the holo-screen tablets and Scrolls that Jaune is so used to seeing.

"Hang on a tick…" the man mumbled.

Thinking for a moment, the man snapped his fingers as he seemed to remember what he was doing in the first place.

"I've got it!"

Walking closer to the group but still looking slightly unsure of himself, the man didn't seem to notice our small entourage. Jaune looked to Sue and Beth and gave them a look that said 'what's his problem?' while pointing a thumb at the man. The two women merely shrugged in response.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Beth walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Doctor Diggins…" she said, getting the man's attention. "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?"

The strange man, now known as Doctor Diggins, looked at Jaune before looking back to Beth.

"What? Oh, a new recruit?" he asked. "Of course! Always happy to show a new Fighter the ropes!"

He began to quickly flip through the pages on his clipboard as frantically as a mother trying to search for her lost child. ...Not the best comparison, I know.

"Let me just… Change schedule… What were we just talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later." he said before dashing off. "Whew! So much to do, so much to do…"

Sighing in a combination of exasperation and frustration, Beth walked back to Jaune while rubbing her temples to try and stave off the headache. She also had an anime bandage throbbing on her forehead.

"That was the head of the Fossil Center, Doctor Diggins." she said. "Oh, and he'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter's License. Good luck with that…"

"Let's take a closer look at the Fossil Center, shall we?" Sue suggested.

Jaune simply nodded in agreement with Sue. Chances are that he's going to be having a long day today, and he'd rather just get the test over with so he can become a Fossil Fighter sooner rather than later.

She guided Jaune to the dome shaped building, stopping in front of it to give our young hero some much needed information.

"This is the Fossil Center. I'm always on duty at the waterfront, so if you have any questions, come and see me. Please, go on inside."

"Thank you, Sue. You and Beth have been very helpful and I deeply appreciate it." Jaune said in a thankful manner.

He walked inside and immediately loved the way the place was furnished. It looked very homely for a laboratory.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center." said another woman's voice.

Jaune looked to his left to see that there was someone working at the front desk. It was a woman with tan skin, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple dress with a green vest over it.

Jaune walked up to the desk and was greeted by the woman with a friendly smile, just like what happened with Sue and Beth. He guessed that she must be an employee. And he was right.

"Hi, I'm Wendy!" she said cheerfully. "I take it you're here to register to become a Fossil Fighter?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Jaune replied.

"Well, I'm afraid it might have to wait." Wendy said with a sheepish yet apologetic grin. "You see, Doctor Diggins returned just a while ago, but has unfortunately wandered off somewhere again…"

Jaune just sighed and facepalmed at his own bad luck.

"Does this happen a lot with the doctor?" Jaune asked.

"You have no idea." Wendy replied tiredly before adding "He's actually a really nice guy after you get to know him."

"He certainly does seem like a likeable fellow." Jaune admitted.

Wendy just nodded and said "It could be a while before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in while you wait."

"I'll do that, thanks!" Jaune said gratefully.

He turned on his heels to go check in, but stopped before he could even take a step. He stared ahead with a blank look on his face for a few seconds.

"...I have no idea where I'm going." he finally said.

This caused Wendy to laugh at the lad's simply adorkable demeanor. If he were only a few years older and she knew him better. Then she could ask him out on a date.

"Not to worry," she said after calming down. "The hotel is just to the right of the Fossil Center. It's the big, fancy looking yellow building. You can't miss it.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"You're welcome. See you in a while." Wendy replied.

Now having his destination in mind, Jaune walked out of the Fossil Center and followed Wendy's instructions to the hotel. Sure enough, he really couldn't have missed the building even if he tried. It looked like the kind of place a certain Schnee heiress would use for a vacation home. And she'd flaunt such a privilege too!

He idly wondered just how he'd be able to stay here. Do they accept Lien or is it something else that they do? Jaune decided it wasn't worth getting a headache over and just went inside. Sure enough, the place was as fancy on the inside as it was on the outside.

And walking up to Jaune was a man with well-groomed hair, wearing a fancy looking tuxedo.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! We've been expecting you, Jaune." he said.

This caught Jaune by surprise.

"You-You have?" he stuttered.

"Yes we have. Right this way, please." the man replied.

Though we can now tell that he's the manager of this hotel. He guided Jaune to an elevator and had him get on. Something he dreaded doing because his stomach always acted up on those things. Not to the point of throwing up, but he still felt discomfort.

"This elevator will take you to your room." informed the manager.

Once the two were on the top floor, the manager guided Jaune to the last door at the end of the hall.

"Here's your room, Jaune. Let's go inside and you can see what it looks like for yourself." said the manager.

Jaune grinned in anticipation. He's never stayed at a fancy hotel like this one before. Much too expensive. But as he and the manager walked into the room, he had to say he was an instant fan. The room actually looked and felt quite homey to him.

"Wow. Nice place." Jaune complimented.

"Thank you." said the hotel manager as he handed Jaune his room key. "You must be tired from your long journey to Vivosaur Island. Why don't you go ahead and take a nap? I'm sure you will find the bed to be quite comfortable. Have a nice day."

As the manager walked off to get some other work done, Jaune actually yawned quite loudly. He was right. Our favorite blonde is dead tired. He place his suitcase next to the desk resolving to unpack later before settling down for a nice nap. Doesn't want to look tired for his Fighter's License test.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Also if you all would be so kind as to tell me what Vivosaurs you'd like Jaune to use in his test when he becomes a Master Level Fighter, that would be most appreciated. See you next time!**_


End file.
